Hotel Avatar
by Princess Royale
Summary: A month after Ozai's tragic Battle tractor accident and Aang decide's to open up an inn? How will the Gaang deal with this. And how will they deal with their customers?


Avatar not owned by me

Avatar not owned by me

Please comment on the story

That's all for now folks

Hotel Avatar

Jobs Available

Inquire Within

The sign was posted in a dirty window in a small inn. Aang looked at the fixer-upper with a hint of pride. The last month had been a whirlwind. Yet Aang remembered his fight with Fire Lord Ozai the most.

FLASHBACK TIME!

"It's too quiet here," said Sokka scanning the throne room. The wall of fire was lit and everything was set as if Ozai was in there, but he wasn't. Sokka, Aang, and Toph had fought their way through the palace's defenses while Zuko and the others rescued Ty Lee and Mai and Katara was creating a distraction to the Fire Nation guards by wearing a slinky little dress.

"That's not quiet!" shouted Toph. Suddenly a loud roar came to the trio's ears. A wall was busted down by a Fire Nation Military Supply Battle Tractor. (Yes if the Fire Nation has blimps they must have tractors.) On top of the giant metal behemoth sat the Fire Lord himself.

"Look out!" shouted Aang at Toph and Sokka as the tractor sped towards them. Toph leapt out of the way but Sokka's tush wasn't as lucky. (Don't ask me how his butt got ran over it just did.)

"Ozai! You can destroy me and break me down and grind my bones into this accursed ground but you will never hurt my friends! Friendship is the most important thing in the world and it is strong enough to defeat you!" shouted Aang hovering over the Ozai with his glider in one hand he shot fire balls at him. The tractor was too fast though and Ozai easily dodged him.

"By the sorry way you throw those balls and your poor hand technique I'd say my pathetic son actually lived long enough to teach you horrible low class, fire bending," said Ozai mockingly. Come down here and fight like a real man, which you're not."

"I'm warning you Ozai, don't make me mad!" shouted Aang circling around again. Balls ready in his hand.

"Please, you haven't even hit puberty!" Ozai sneered circling around in the tractor watching Aang's whole head turn red with anger.

"I mean it! Don't make me go glowy on you!"

"Go glowy? Oh you mean when that balloon on top of your shoulders you call a head turns blue? You know bangs hide huge foreheads, in your case a six head, but a giant blue pecker only brings attention to it."

"IT'S AN ARROW!!" Aang dropped the fire balls landing on Sokka and burnt Sokka's hair.

"I've got it under control!" shouted Sokka as Aang looked back at his awful mistake, "I just have to stop, drop, and roll," said Sokka bashing his head on the floor and rolling his face in the clean polished marble.

"Your little unicorn buddy is going to have to repolish that place with his blood!" shouted Ozai heading the battle tractor straight for Sokka. (Toph had been taking care of a couple of palace guards during all of this by the way.) Sokka stared up from a mashed cheek to see four huge tires rolling at him he closed his eyes and screamed like the women in the black and white horror movies do and shut his eyes. One tire came and hit his head but it did not squish it like a cantaloupe. In fact the tire stopped and Ozai went flying over the handlebars into his own wall of fire. Aang watched in horror as Ozai burned alive. Toph came up to Sokka and nudged him.

"Way to go, helmet-head," she said to him. Aang came down from his glider and bowed his head in respect. Sokka stood up with Toph's help since he still can't feel his bum.

"Something smells like barbequed penguin-fish meat," he finally said starting to drool. Toph punched him in the arm.

END FLASHBACK TIME

Aang looked around the little town of Kyoshi. It was the first town he had been accepted into and now that the war was over and Mai's father who actually opposed Fire Lord Ozai was Fire Lord, things started to look up. Aang walked into the dusty building and began the meeting. Everyone was here. Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Iroh, Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, and Haru, were all gathered at a large round table.

"Thank you all for coming today. Hotel Avatar is going to be a lot of work to upkeep but remember our policy is to make sure that everyone no matter what they are; are welcome here. I have the list of jobs I feel everyone will be best suited for and if you don't like it you can talk to me, but without further ado I will give them to you." Aang started, pulling out a small scroll, "Sokka you're in charge of cooking Katara will help you. Suki you'll be the security girl, Katara you're going to be the maid."

"What?!" she shouted.

"I mean head cleaner!" said Aang thinking of a quick save, "Toph you'll be the barista, please don't drink all of our profits. Mr. Iroh will be in charge of the Jasmine Dragon Café. It's just a little café that's inside the inn where the customers get breakfast, lunch and dinner. Mai will be the Sunki horn player and Ty Lee will sing with it since you two work so well together."

"Whatever," said a now free from jail Mai.

"Haru and Zuko will be the bell boys and help carry in the luggage, and that's everyone any questions?"

"What are we waiting for let's have some hot girls stay in our hotel!" shouted Sokka in an attempt to boost morale. All the girls glared at him but Aang just picked up a bucket of warm soapy water and a mop.

"Let's get to it then," he smiled.


End file.
